


Quarantine Heart

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Mad Max: Fury Road, Max Rocketansky, you can always count on pain





	Quarantine Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).



Her soul is bleeding. A flame within ignites into a blaze, she screams out his name as Death grips her tight. Max hisses like a hellcat, clawing at the darkness that eagerly tries to take Jessie from him. 

Her rosy pink cheeks pale, her once bright sparkling eyes dim, her ruby red lips melt away; her stunning colors are fading as the virus takes hold of her heart. The pain was unbearable, she sobs in Max’s arms, endured the wrath of sickness. She coughs blood, shaking violently in his embrace as her heart begins to slow. 

Tears flowing, soul breaking, Max begs his beloved sweetheart to remain with him. “Darling, please, I know you are hurting, but never stop fighting.” He pleads with her, even as Death takes her into his arms and embraces her with the touch of eternal rest. She takes her last breath and the world around Max suddenly turned darker. 

The air is rank with putrid musk; the sun scorches his skin, burning him. He is barely breathing as he gently cradles Jessie in his arms, and she is lost to him, she should truly belong by his side where even on the darkness days her bright burning love shines a light into his soul. Max screams into the smoldering world burning ashes into the earth, scars on his body, and a jagged hole in his broken heart. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/980563.html?thread=110370899#t110370899)


End file.
